


Double Check the Rental

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Fails, M/M, Married Stevetony, Stony Bingo, out of gas, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony lets out a world weary sigh as he eyes the tall pine tries, branches dusted with soft snow. “This is not how I imagined the start of our honeymoon, sweet-cheeks.” Shifting his weight, he uncrosses and then re-crosses his arms over his chest as he moves his gaze back to watching his new husband frown at the empty canisters he’d found in the trunk.Or, Steve and Tony's honeymoon fail.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Double Check the Rental

**Author's Note:**

> For my Round 1 Stony Bingo Card 2020, prompt was 'out of gas'
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Tony lets out a world weary sigh as he eyes the tall pine tries, branches dusted with soft snow. “This is not how I imagined the start of our honeymoon, sweet-cheeks.” Shifting his weight, he uncrosses and then re-crosses his arms over his chest as he moves his gaze back to watching his new husband frown at the empty canisters he’d found in the trunk. 

Steve quirkes a brow as he flicks his eyes over to his husband before he goes back to routing around to see if he could find the spare gas can he’d been assured was supposed to be in the back. “Yeah? What’d you imagine then?”

“Us, on a beach, preferably a private one,” Tony replies as he goes to pout, voice a touch whiney. “Maybe in Hawaii, Aruba, the Caribbean. Mostly somewhere with lots, and _lots_ of sun so you could prance around in a speedo. Of course, I was also envisioning tons and tons of sex.” He flashes Steve, who paused in his movements to look over at him, a leering grin, accompanied with an exaggerated wink. “Literally anything besides being stranded on the side of the road.”

“ _Tony_.”

“Seriously, honey, light of my life, wind beneath my wings, _how_ did I let you talk me into a road trip? More importantly, how was I convinced to have our honeymoon in a remote cabin? How? Also, who forgets to make sure we have a full tank of gas before we set off up a mountain?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
